Bleach 01: Enter Koten Minamotto
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: A new soul reaper has emerged in town but why? WARNING: some language rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

A boy of high school age with black hair with a few streaks of red (like blood). His blue eyes shined like Sapphires. He was wearing the uniform of Ichigo's school. he was turning in his hand what looked like a small, red jawbreaker. He looked to a nearby crane machine. He went over to it and skillfully pulled out a small maroon dragon. In the distance he could hear the school's bell chiming. he made a B-line for the school.

***

Ichigo and friends were sitting in the classroom. They were all doing their usual stuff: Ichigo was staring out the window, Uryu was sitting there, eyes closed and pushed his glasses up, Orihime was being her bubbly self, Rangiku was playing Guess who with Capt. Hitsugaya, who was getting very (and I stress "very") annoyed and so on. Toshiro was about to shout at her when the teacher entered. The bell ringed and teacher began speaking. "Class, today we have a new student joining us."

"_Another _new student?" Ichigo thought to himself. "After Shenji , Renji, and the others who next?" The teacher opened the door "Come on in Mr.-" she paused, "He's gone!" at this moment Ichigo's Substitute Soul reaper badge buzzed. all those spiritually aware heard it. "Bathroom!" Ichigo, and Rukia shouted and stood up in unison. They both ran out the door. Shenji and Toshiro tried the same trick but the teacher said they would have to wait for one of the others to return. Ichigo's body was stashed in a stall in the bathroom Rukia put Chappy in her body and instructed her to be quiet unless the teacher called on her.

***

Out in the middle of the city a hollow appeared.

"Sing! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled. Both of their zanpakuto's transformed to Shikai state.

"You did not have to come you know." Ichigo said.

Before either of them could attack the hollow, a new Soul Reaper came and effortlessly sliced the Hollow clean in two. He was sapphire eyes and black hair with streaks of red (like blood) "You guys need to work as a team." He said simply then seemingly vanished.

"Who the hell was that?" Ichigo asked pointing to where the soul reaper was. Rukia did not know and they returned to their gigais (body in Ichigo's case) and returned to class. The teacher who was waiting outside the classroom for the new student came in and said "Ok I found him! Come on him." The same boy Ichigo, and Rukia saw entered. He walked to the center of the room and said: "My name is Koten Minamotto, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said bowing.

"Koten here is a japanese-american who was selected for the foreign exchange program. Koten take the seat in between Ichigo and Shenji." Koten went to the specfied chair and sat down.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki :Substitute Soul Reaper" Koten said in a quiet whisper and smile.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear? I told you my name." Koten said.

Ichigo annoyed accepted it. Koten (having been there) gave a lesson on the Statue of Liberty.

At Lunch time, Ichigo and friends. were in the usual spot, the rooftop eating. and Ichigo was telling Toshiro about Koten being a soul reaper.

"Hey Toshiro, do you know of any substitute soul reapers in America?" Ichigo asked.

"I know of none and it's _Capt. Hitsugaya_ to you."

"Talking about me?" Koten's voice said from behind Ichigo.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo asked.

"Where do you think?" Koten snapped back with obvious sarcasm.

Koten looked around at the others: calling all by name except Toshiro whom he called 'Capt. Hitsugaya'

"Ichigo, is this who you meant?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes."

"Forgive me, I have not fully introduced myself: Koten Minamotto, 3rd seat of squad 6."

"Wait, 'squad 6'? Doesn't that mean..."

"Yes, He is right below me in rank." Renji said.

"That's right Renji."

"_"Lt. Abarai" _to you." Renji said.

"You're kidding,right? Your the only Lt. that does not allow me to call them by name."

Ichigo decides to cut in before this got messy.

"Koten!" Ichigo stops and sees the little dragon doll sticking out of Koten's messenger bag. "What the hell is that thing?"

The dragon flew out of the bag and began shouting: "I am not a thing! come over here so I can kick your ass!"

"This is my mod soul, courtesy of Capt. Kurotsuchi"His name is Iki (roughly Japanese for "breath")

"What is his power?" Orihime asked while poking Iki's plushy belly.

"Stop that!" he shouted.

"Breath wepons." Koten replied.

While they talked, Rukia's soul pager beeped.

It was Urahara he said come meet him at his shop after school. and to say Kon and Lirin got in a scrap Uryu needs to come and bring his sewing kit.

"Wait, what was Kon doing doing there? He is supposed to be at home. Ichigo said." The bellls chimed, Koten stuffed Iki back in hi back and told him to be quiet. till the end of school and they went back to class.

When school ended ,they did as asked and went to the Urahara shop.

* * *

What does Urahara want to see the gang about? Why was Koten sent to Earth? What powers does his zanpaktou hold? watch for ch.2 to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

After school, the group went to Urahara's shop. Upon arrival, the saw Lilirin and Kon had quite literaly beaten the stuffing out of each other. There were still yelling at each other and saying the incident was the other's fault. They then realized there was a new face there. "who the hell is this Ichigo? Kon yelled pointing at Koten.

"It's not nice to point!" Koten said as he kicked Kon into the wall. Kon made a small squeeke upon impact. He then introduced himself.

"What is wrong Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems a bunch of hollows have been attacking the city. It is more then the soul repaer assigned here can handle." urahara explained.

"That clown? He couldn't use his zanpakto to get out of a wet paper bag!" Ichigo remarked.

"That is exactly right Ichigo." Urahara explained. "However I have strong suspensions they are a mere distraction to keep us away from the Arrancar. So I need you guys to brake into teams and search the city. If you encounter an Arrancar, send out a surge of spritural pressure and try to wait for back up." Urahara pulled down a map of Karakura Town and drew on it in marker. He devided the map into three sections and broke the groups up accordingly.

Sector 1 will be Rukia and Orohemie

Sector 2 will be Chad and Capt. Hitsugayua

Sector 3 will be Ichigo, Renji, and Koten. The groups ran off to wipe hollows out of the city. Uryuu was wishing he still had his quincy powers as he sat there repairing Kon's and Lilirin's plushie bodies.


End file.
